Don't cry
by glowingriver17
Summary: This is my first fanfiction! It's after Beyblade Metal Fury, Nemisis is defeated and there gonna be a big tournament in Metal City. Everybody is excited and are longing for it but at the time Kenta feels sad and he is mourning over Ryuga's death. Yu hates to see his friend like this and are trying to comforting him. Please read and enjoy!


**This is my first fanfiction!**

**It's after Beyblade Metal Fury, Nemisis is defeated and there gonna be a big tournament in Metal City. Everybody is excited and are longing for it but at the time Kenta feels sad and he is mourning over Ryuga's death. Yu hates to see his friend like this and are trying to comforting him.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

The atmosphere in the room was agog, everyone was longing for the big tournament tomorrow. It was the first big tournament held in Metal city since Nemesis . Everyone was gathered in the B –pit's basement, even Kyoya was there. Gingka and Masamune was talking on the same time and was squabbling as usual, Madoka shake her head.

"You never change, do you ? " She asked .

"What? It was he who started it! " Protested them in the mouth on each other, which made everyone laugh . Kenta laughed with the others and it felt like his heart had wings of expectation and joy, but at the same time his heart felt heavy and grief wasn't far away. The grief and loss of a blader , his traveling companion through difficult landscapes. The loss of his friend. Ryuga would never have called him or anyone else _friend_ , but Ryuga had been his friend. He rose slowly from the couch.

"I'll take a walk ... " he began and then yawned a little. " And then maybe I'm going home , see you later! " He said before he went up the stairs.

" See you, Kenta " he heard his friends shouting down from before he walked out of the store . As soon as he came out into the evening air , he began to run. He hadn't gone for a walk or because he was tired, he had gone because he wanted to be alone. Ryuga's death pained him more than the others , and he didn't want to ruin the mood for the tournament with his grief. He tried to get over it, but... how do you get over a thing like that?

He stopped first when he arrived at the river , he slid down on the hill and sat with his knees drawn up against his body and his arms around his legs . He looked out over the river, it sparkled beautifully in the afternoon sun . No, he wouldn't bother his friends with this . It was a happy time, Nemesis was long gone and the world was back to normal again . _Everyone is happy, but why can't I be?_ Kenta thought sadly to himself while tears began to rise in his eyes. _It's so unfair , just so unfair. Why did he have to die , to disappear like that. If I only had managed to stop him, to conviced him to help Gingka and the others. Then he would still be here ..._ a sob tore from his throat while tears slowly ran down his cheeks. He looked at his bey , Flash Sagittario 230WD . The sight of it only got the tears to flow more, if it hadn't been for Ryuga , he had never had it, then he still would have his Flame Sagittario C145S . But now he had Flash Sagittario since Ryuga had given his starfragment to him , it was the last thing he had done before he disappeared together with his L- Drago .

_Why Ryuga , why did you disappear?_ Thought Kenta and tightened his grip on Sagittario .

" Why ? It's so unfair, " he mumbled to himself.

" Kenchi " he heard a low mumbling . He turned surprised around , though he already knew who it was because of the special nickname .

"Yu " he asked in surprise and wiped his eyes in a vainly attempt to get away the tears , but it immediately came new . Yu slid down next to him with a sad look.

" Oh, Kenchi " he murmured low, and gave him a hug. Kenta hug back immediately and let the tears flow .

" Oh, Yu" he sobbed . Even Yu's tears ran silently down his cheeks . Although Ryuga turned his back on him , he has always looked up to him and thought he 's one of the strongest , so his death pained Yu still. And he hated to see his friend like this.

~Flashback~

" ... See you later," said Kenta before he went up the stairs.

" See you , Kenta " Madoka , Benkei and Gingka shouted after him , then Gingka sighed quiet. Yu looked sad after his friend. _Oh Kenchi_ he thought sadly . The others had also understood the real the reason that Kenta gone . But the mood was still agog and full of joy, all the faces were full of smiles and the room full of excited voices and laughter . They all knew that he went because he didn't wanted to ruin the mood and they didn't let that happen, moreover , it would require quite a lot to ruin the mood today. _He just needs some time alone , that's all_ thought Ginkga and turned his gaze away from the stairs and saw Masamune discreetly tried to steal his hamburger.

" HEY! DON'T TOUCH MY BURGER Masamune ! " He shouted .

" But you've already eaten so many! " Protested Masamune .

"I ? ! Are you saying! Check yourself in the mirror guzzler! " Continued Gingka and so they started again.

"Come on guys, there are plenty of burger. You need to make a fuss about one? " Madoka sighed *sweat -dropping* .

"Don't waste your energy on them Madoka , they won't listen anyway" said Tsubasa. Madoka sighed resignedly she knew very well that Tsubasa was right. Yu who hadn't looked on them, he was still looking on the stairs were Kenta had gone, sighed deeply to Gingka and Masamune before he got up and went upstairs.

"Huh , Yu? " Said Gingka questioning and seemed suddenly to forget his catfight with Masamune , Yu only met his gaze for a moment before he ran out . He didn't have to explain, Gingka understood anyway. Kenta wouldn't have to sit alone and sad while everyone else had fun together, or rather fun of Gingka and Masamune , it would Yu ensure.

~ end of flashback ~

" Shh ... Don't cry Kenchi " Yu murmured comforting .

"I- I just can't believe it " Kenta mumbled back . _I never thought that he , the dragon emperor would die and just disappear like that._

" I know ... " began Yu and they pulled away from the hug . " But you aren't alone Kenchi " said Yu and smiled a little.

"I know, thanks Yu" said Kenta and smiled back . " But it's just that ... " he began , and both their smiles disappeared .

"I know, Kenchi ... but you aren't alone " Yu repeated " Ryuga's death affected us all, shocked us all ."

" Some more than others, " murmured Kenta quietly.

" Yeah, like you and me," mumbled Yu and bit his lip thoughtfully , "And Gingki " he said then .

" Yes ... it shows when he's asleep , he's talking quite a lot in his sleep " said Kenta and smirked at the last part .

"Yes," laughed Yu, glad that Kenta was in a better mood . "The incident with Nemesis has affected us all in different ways, " he mumbled.

" Mm " murmured Kenta back, he looked down at his Sagittario again and again the grief felt like a stab in the chest.

" Why ? Why Ryuga ? " He murmured quietly , with tears in his eyes again . Yu looked sad at him a moment before hugging him again.

" Shh ... don't cry " he murmured quietly in Kenta's ear. Kenta took a deep breath .

"You're right Yu, it dosn't help to cry ," he said , and Yu smiled encouragingly at him before he rose slowly .

" Are you coming back?" He asked . Kenta looked out over the river, where sunset light reflected .

"Yes," he said and stood up "Thanks Yu" he smiled when they started to go back.

" You are my best friend Kenchi " he smiled back " Addition, Gingki and Masamune started to get a bit annoying " he laughed.

" Haha, I 'm not surprised " laughed Kenta .

"Hi Yu, Kenta " Gingka greeted cheerfully when they both boys came down the basement stairs in the B -pit .

" Hi, " greeted them cheerfully back .

"Was the walk nice? " asked Madoka .

" Mm " smiled Kenta .

" DON'T TOUCH MY BURGER MASAMUNE ! " Screamed Gingka once again and the room was filled with laughter as he and Masamune started yet again. Madoka shook her head and rolled her eyes. _Yu is right, I 'm not alone _thought Kenta smiling when he looked at how Gingka and Masamune fussed about the burgers . _And there isn't time for sadness now_. He thought about the question he had asked himself earlier _how do you get over a thing like that_...he didn't know the answer but he did know one thing... _you don't do it alone._

* * *

**Thanks for reading my fanfiction! Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
